To Behold Her
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Debt to the Devil-verse   Gold loves to watch Ruby get ready for her evening out.


To Behold Her

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: This is a part to Debt to the Devil, just a small one shot after the marriage; I do have another story that will tell the tale of how the town celebrates wedding receptions, so no worries but it will take time.  
><strong>Setting<strong>: Storybrooke  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Nudity, suggestive dialogue, mild "inappropriate" touching.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance(?)  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Eroticism (love_bingo)  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 640  
><strong>Cast<strong>: (in order of appearance/mention) Gold, Ruby, Mary, Ashley  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Gold loves watching his wife get ready

As much as he loved his wife naked, he was always spellbound when he watched her get ready. He was lounging on their bed as she sat at the vanity. Ruby's long dark hair was flowing free; it stretched down to almost her waist. The streaks of red seemed more vibrant than usual; she probably had them touched up earlier that day while he was at work.

But what he could not draw his eyes away from was the mirror. She was leaning in close, carefully framing her eye with a thick line of black. Next came the mascara, each move was meticulous and careful. A task she could probably do in her sleep by now, but each time she applied her make-up, it was always perfect. Vanity may be a sin, but had she not been so beautiful…damn him to hell but he would live everyday in sin with her.

He watched her put on her earrings, a ruby surrounded by diamonds, a gift from him. Then she stood, dropping the small robe she had been wearing. He watched her walk to their dresser, sifting through her drawer of panties. She seemed to be digging for a particular pair, he saw her cease them and step into them. Every movement she made was graceful. He shook his head at his wife, he had no idea why she bothered to put her underwear on given they hardly did their job of covering her creamy skin.

"So, where are you off to tonight, my dear?" he asked, watching her scurry to the closet.

She clicked the light on, venturing in, "Oh you know, it's Thursday, I thought I'd go stand at the corner. You know, my usual ," she replied airily.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Oh? My money not good enough for you?" he asked playfully.

He was rewarded when she came out of the closet with a grin, "No. Keep your blood money, I'd rather flat back for mine," she said with a wink.

"You are such a naughty little thing, aren't you?" he continued to grin as she crossed to the bed.

She crawled from the foot of the bed, up to him, snagging his lips with hers. His hands slid down her still bare flesh; until they came down to cup the one area of her that was covered. She broke the kiss with a moan, he felt her immediately respond to his touch.

"That's enough out of you, I still have to get ready," she breathed in his ear, though despite her words she arched into his fingers.

He moved his hands to trail back up her body, "You should stay in tonight, I'm sure the girls won't mind," he purred in her ear.

"I promised, you made me back out last time! You watched me with that same hungry look and I bailed then, I can't do it again. Why do you stare at me like that anyways?" she asked as she crawled away and back off the bed.

He watched her shove herself into a bra, then pulled on a simple black top, "Do you really want to know, Pet?"

"Duh," she said, as she pulled up a small pair of short, "I wouldn't have asked, you know I don't ask unless I want to know."

He smiled, "I think the most erotic sight I have ever seen is watching you prepare yourself. Sure, you are glorious when you're naked but to watch you painstakingly apply your make up choose your clothes…there's just something about it. You are perfection, my dear, and I feel like I should be worshipping at your feet as we talk," he said.

Ruby grinned, a haughty smile on red lips, "Damn it, you know just what to say to me…" she said, trailing off as she pounced on him.

-  
>END<p>

There WILL be more "Debt to the Devil" side stories, including the wedding reception!


End file.
